


Fall Fun

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Red Carpet Diaries, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place between RCD 2 and 3. Alex is in New York filming The Diagnosis. Thomas comes out for a couple of days to visit her. This is a standalone story within my Long Distance series timeframe [https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739599/chapters/49275182]





	Fall Fun

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Thomas wrapped his hands around Alex’s waist and kissed her shoulder where her cardigan had slipped down. 

“Focus!” Alex smiled, savoring his warm breath on her skin. “You’re supposed to be helping me pick apples!”

“Why would I do that when I only get two days with you?” Thomas pulled her in tighter. “You know you can just buy apples at Whole Foods.”

“It’s not the same and you know it!” Alex protested as she reached up to grab a shiny, deep red apple just out of reach above her head. “A little help?”

Thomas massaged her shoulders as he kissed the back of her neck. 

Alex turned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips met his softly and slowly. Thomas’s thumbs caressed small circles on her back.

“I promise we will have more time for this later,” Alex offered. “But we don’t have a lot of time to do all the fun fall activities on my list!… Plus there are impressionable children around!”

“I love you!” Thomas kissed her forehead with a smile. “I’ve missed being able to tell you that.”

“I’ve missed hearing it,” Alex beamed. “And, I love you too! But, now is apple picking time! We don’t have much longer here if we want to be able to get dinner before heading to the haunted hayride.” 

“For no one else would I endure any of this,” Thomas admitted.

“I know,” Alex delighted. 

Thomas lightly shook his head as he reached up and picked the apple that Alex had noticed before. “Which others?”

“My hero,” Alex swooned. 

🍂🍂🍂

“Remind me again why we are on this hayride,” Thomas questioned. 

The wagon bumped and shook as they headed into the darkened forest up ahead. Alex admired the bright full moon above and the twinkling stars. It was a sight that she was not often able to enjoy in L.A. A cool breeze swept across the road, blowing Alex’s hair in her face.

“It is a fall must!” Alex replied, pushing her hair out of her eyes. “It’s getting a little chilly, don’t you think?”

Thomas wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled her closer. “Better?”

“Much!” Alex responded resting her head on his shoulder. 

The wagon jostled them back and forth down the path where hooded figures and animatronic spiders jumped out at them. Chainsaw sounds and high-pitched screams periodically shuttered through the trees. The noise was enough to make Alex jump. 

Thomas held her safely. “Are you scared?”

“No,” Alex smirked as she shifted into his lap. “I just wanted an excuse to get closer.” 

“That alone is excuse enough,” Thomas offered, pushing her hair out of her face. “I am always here for you.”

Alex lifted her mouth to Thomas’s letting her tongue slowly relish the inside of his mouth. 

“I thought you wanted to focus on your fall fun?” Thomas questioned. 

“Apparently this is part of the attraction,” Alex admitted motioning her head toward the two couples down the wagon from them. Neither couple paid any attention to the cheesy spooky decor and thrills; instead, focusing on their make-out sessions. “When in Rome?” Alex raised an eyebrow giving Thomas a seductive smile. 

Thomas’s lips met hers without hesitation.


End file.
